disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:J'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes/The Pizza Date
Kim POV Jack finally asked me out... on a real date. I was still having trouble comprehending it as we walked into Giovanni's Pizza. "Hey, it's-a Jack and Kim! What can I get-a for you today?" Giovanni said in his strong Italian accent. "How about, "Jack began, looking at me. "One medium pepperoni?" I said. He nodded. We paid and sat down, waiting for our order. "After all we did to get Rudy and the dojo back, and we cut practice for this. I swear, Rudy's gonna kill us." I said, laughing. "Hey, we're his best students. All he can do is yell at us. And besides, this is our first time together in 3 months. It's okay to be a little bad sometimes." Jack said, grinning. "I think hanging out with those skaters was a bad influence on you," I replied. "No, I've always been a rebel. And now you, are a true rebel with me" he smirked. "Order up!" Giovanni said. Jack went and got our pizza. "He makes the best pizza in Seaford" Jack said, taking out a slice. I took one too. "Hey, Jack?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Why did you call this date a date? I mean, well, think about all the other times" I stopped, worried. "No no, good question. I just... I guess... back when we had the dojo, I was never scared of losing my best friend. Because she was always there, right by my side. And we did, friend stuff, that I guess other people would consider dates" he said, I nodded. "But then those three months, without the guys, we lost each other. And that was one of the hardest three months ever for me. I guess the final punch came when I saw you and Brett together. At that I realized... that I loved my best friend more than I thought." he finished. "Jack, the thing about me and Brett." He looked up, startled a little. "He came onto me. I never really liked him. I guess I saw a bit of you in him and he made me laugh, but I was never really happy." Jack smiled. "Hey, let's forget those awful three months and focus on the future. To us and the Wasabi Warriors," he said, lifting his soda. "To us," I said clinking mine against his. "Speaking of us, I know you just broke up with Brett, but do you want some time, or I mean?" Jack began. "You don't want anymore Brodys or Lories or Lindsays or Bretts," I said. "Pretty much," "Well, in that case, I'm Kim Crawford, Jack Brewer's girlfriend. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it." We both grinned. "Not as nice as Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford's boyfriend. C'mon, let's go back before Rudy sends a search team out for us. " "Oh wait," I flicked a bit of sauce off Jack's cheek. "Oh wait," He did the same, except kissing my cheek afterward. I laughed. We finished the pizza (Hey, we're karate students. We eat a lot) and walked back to the dojo. Walking in together for like the hundredth time. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? WE JUST GOT THE DOJO BACK AND YOU TWO ARE OFF GALLIVANTING AROUND SEAFORD!!!!!!" Rudy yelled. "Sorry, Rudy. But we haven't seen each other in a while and decided to have a ... special lunch" Jack said, before winking at me. Rudy stormed off, frustrated. "Special in what way? Oh... oh no oh no." Jerry said, watching as Jack put his arm around me and I put mine around him. "Jealous Jerry?" We both asked, smirking. "What no, but Milton and Eddie were right... I gotta come up with twenty bucks! Jack you think you could-" "No," "Kim?" "Nuh huh" "Oh dios mio" Jerry started rambling in Spanish. Jack looked at me. "Wanna spar?" "If you're up for it." "Don't worry, I won't go easy on you," he said, putting the emphasis on the won't. "You better not." I said. And we took our stances. Theme music: KICKIN IT WITH YOU!!!!!!!! SO WHATJA THINK??????? Category:Blog posts